The Godzilla Chronicles part 3
by Mecha74
Summary: The GC part 3:Bringing The House Down! Godzilla vs. Wolfram and Hart! Place Your bets! Takes place during Angel season 5.


The Godzilla Chronicles Part 3

BRINGING THE HOUSE DOWN!

"You idiots! What have you done?"

"It wasn't our fault, he saw us drag the girl back in and started chasing after us!"

"He'll tear this lobby apart! Alert security immediately!"

It is a little after midnight at the Salt Lake City, Utah branch of Wolfram and Hart and someone is about to make his presence felt in a very large way!

CRASH!

Smashing down the front doors as he walks into the main lobby Godzilla surveys the situation. He had been walking through the city as a shortcut sticking to alleyways and dim lit streets to avoid discovery. It was during this that he witnessed a teenage girl running not too far ahead of him obviously scared to death. He then saw about a half-dozen different species of demon suddenly come out of nowhere and grab hold of her. Godzilla watched them drag the girl kicking and screaming back through the front doors of the Wolfram and Hart building. As Godzilla stepped out of the shadows the demons spotted him and quickened their pace. The rest is history.

Having the resources that Wolfram and Hart does they knew who they were dealing with very quickly and release their elite guard to attempt to dispatch him. Horrific looking demons of every kind surround Godzilla and then attack! An amphibious demon swings a battle ax which Godzilla catches in his right hand before he shoves his left fist through the demon's skull completely shattering it. Another fur covered demon lunges from behind but without even looking in his direction Godzilla swats him aside with his massive tail as the creature flies clear across the lobby and snacks into the wall hard breaking its neck upon impact. A quick blast of fire obliterates a third demon while a horned demon gets Godzilla's right arm punched into its chest and out its back. As another charges in from behind Godzilla grabs the horned demon by its neck and rips its head and spine clear out of its body swinging it up and back down just in time to cleave down into the collarbone of a demon advancing behind him dropping him instantly. Standard artillery as well as magic are used in an attempt to stop the kaiju King who continues to cut a swath through them all obviously impervious. Another demon is dismembered, another decapitated, while one more is incinerated, as the next is disemboweled.

"This isn't working! He's slaughtering everyone!" A nameless demon shouts who has not yet joined the battle.

"Pull the team back and get the girl upstairs...it's time to call in the big guns." The CEO says.

With that the remaining demons still alive retreat as Godzilla lumbers after them as well as the girl. They shuffle into an elevator as Godzilla closes in fast. At the very last second the doors close as Godzilla reaches them eliciting a sigh of relief from the CEO and his cohorts... that is until Godzilla rips open the elevator doors tearing them down and throwing them aside! The only thing that saves them is the fact that the elevator starts to move upward before Godzilla can reach in and grab anyone.

"That was way too close." One demon says.

"You're telling me!" Exclaims another.

"But were safe now." One more says in a relieved tone.

CLANG!

"... what was that?"

Down below Godzilla has grabbed hold of the elevator cables and starts to pull the elevator back down as his monstrous strength overpowers the elevator cable motors with no difficulty at all!

"Oh s**t! He's pulling the elevator back down!"

"We are so dead!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"You're 600 years old dumbass!"

"Shut up all of you! You're screwing up my concentration." The CEO says silencing the caterwauling demons as he performs a verbal incantation of some kind.

A few short moments later Godzilla brings the elevator car back down but to his surprise there is no one inside it. Several floors up the CEO & company suddenly materialize out of thin air, a spell had been used to magically teleport them out of the elevator right before Godzilla pulled it all the way back down.

"What's the plan now boss? Uh boss?" One of them starts to say when he sees that the CEO is once again in deep concentration as he is performing yet another spell.

Meanwhile down in the elevator shaft noises can be heard, very destructive noises. The rest of the CEO's entourage run over to the elevator opening and look down. Godzilla had stepped into the elevator smashed through its roof and was now clawing his way up the elevator shaft to reach their floor!

"He's coming after us!" One them screams in a panic.

"How is he doing that? I didn't know he could climb!"

"Why are you asking me for, I don't know?"

"That's it man, he's gonna nuke us for sure!"

But just then directly in front of the CEO a swirling vortex suddenly appears, the other demons in the room turnaround just in time to see a figure step out of it.

"Thank you for answering so quickly. We are most grateful." The CEO says.

"My pleasure Mr. Vosla, I am of course at the disposal of all the major branches of Wolfram and Hart. I'll take it from here." A voice says as all the demons in the room look on in shock, their jaws practically touching the floor.

When Godzilla finally reaches the next floor he sees that his original quarry is gone, but someone else has taken their place. Someone who appears to be human in an expensive looking Armani business suit.

"Godzilla I presume." The voice says as Godzilla looks on.

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Marcus Hamilton, liaison to the Senior Partners." He goes on as Godzilla stands in the elevator doorway obviously unimpressed.

"I know you can understand every word I am saying, your far more intelligent than you appear to be. And far more powerful too for that matter, not that it matters though. Now I know that you haven't always been on this whole hero kick, and I just got to ask if this is some kind of phase you're going through or something? I mean this is a fluke right? Maybe you should stick with what you are good at, like the original Godzilla did back in 1954 with all those wonderfully destructive powers that he possessed and that you possess as well. I mean you started out so well when you first showed up back in 56, that is until that ridiculous worm had that little heart to heart with you back in 65. But in any case I will make this short and sweet so that we don't have to waste anymore of each other's time than we really need to. Now according to Mr. Vosla you came in here trying to save a young girl and caused quite a bit of damage and slaughtered quite a few employees in the process. Now let me make this perfectly clear, the Senior Partners have no quarrel with you nor do they desire one. If you simply turn around, and leave, and forget about all of this, so will we... but if per chance you decide to push the envelope so to speak..." Hamilton says walking directly up to Godzilla looking him right in the eye as Godzilla utters a low growl.

"You really do think your invincible don't you. Especially now that you've been supercharged by those three witches in California. Well I have a news flash for you, you're dealing with the most powerful force of evil in existence. And if the Senior Partners really wanted to... they could swat you like a fly." Hamilton threatens.

But Godzilla doesn't budge, instead he exhales a blast of hot air directly into Hamilton's face causing him to turn his head slightly.

"Fine, have it your way." Hamilton says very calmly suddenly grabbing Godzilla half a moment later and throwing him across the room!

Godzilla goes flying smashing through a pair of double doors into another office and then crashing through the windows of that office plummeting back down to the pavement below from several stories up!

SMASH!

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton, your assistance is most appreciated." Mr. Vosla says to Hamilton walking up to him a few moments later.

"No problem Mr. Vosla, I'm here to help." Hamilton says shaking the CEOs hand.

"Come Mr. Hamilton you must have a drink with me, it is the least I can do."

That having been said the CEO and Hamilton take the elevator up to the penthouse room of Mr. Vosla where the CEO digs in to his extensive liquor cabinet. While they have their drink a cellphone in Hamilton's jacket suddenly rings so he opens it up and begins to speak. But a few moments later the dinging of an elevator gets the attention of the CEO, followed by an explosion that blows the doors outward! Mr. Vosla's eyes get as big as saucers as he quickly ducks down behind his personal bar! Hamilton drops his phone and spins around just in time to get slammed into head-on by Godzilla as he puts him hard into the nearest wall smashing a large hole in it! Godzilla then grabs Hamilton by his face and swings him up over top of his head slamming him back down onto the floor. Godzilla tries to crush his skull underfoot but Hamilton catches his foot before he can bring it all the way down and pushes him off practically throwing him across the room.

"Just have to do things the hard way don't you." Hamilton says rushing up and giving Godzilla an uppercut before the kaiju is even able to fully get up off the ground sending him flying once again.

Godzilla smashes clean through a support beam and then hits a wall hard putting a dent in it as Hamilton presses the attack hitting Godzilla with a series of lefts and rights to the head. But on one particular swing Godzilla catches Hamilton's fist and gives him an uppercut of his own sending the liaison smacking into the far wall with a sickening splat. Hamilton looks up to see Godzilla charging directly at him and as he lunges Hamilton sidesteps him and then rolls behind him quickly grabbing hold of Godzilla from behind. He then wraps his arms around Godzilla's neck who proceeds to try to smash Hamilton all over the place in an attempt to get him off. But eventually Hamilton gets the grip that he's been looking for and twists with all of his supernatural strength as the vertebrae in Godzilla's neck pop and crack! The behemoth then goes limp in Hamilton's arms who nonchalantly lets him go letting his body fall to the floor lifelessly. Looking down at Godzilla with disdain Hamilton shakes his head, straightens up his tie, and then returns to the liquor cabinet as Mr. Vosla slowly rises up from behind it.

"Is, is it over?" The CEO says in a shaky voice.

"Yes Mr. Vosla, you can come out now."

"That was amazing! I knew being the liaison to the Senior Partners that you were powerful, but that's Godzilla you just killed!"

"Quite frankly I always felt that he was a little overrated. You can't honestly expect some silly radioactive lizard to be able to stand up to the power of the senior partners, that's simply too ridiculous to even comprehend."

Nearby though as Godzilla lies on the floor his right hand suddenly twitches and then slowly closes into a fist. Inside his body his regenerative powers repair and realign the vertebrae in his neck, his eyes then snap open as his brow furrows in an obvious expression of anger! It is once again the CEO who takes notice as he shrieks like a howler monkey when he sees Godzilla rising up off the floor! Hamilton turns around to see Godzilla twisting his neck this way and that, and from side to side making several cracking noises as he makes sure that the bones have reset properly.

"Impressive. Obviously I've underestimated you. But you do realize of course that this doesn't change anything, we both know how this is going to end." Hamilton says as he rushes towards Godzilla once more.

And for a brief moment it is as if Godzilla's thoughts become words...

"Yes... we do."

KASHOOM!

An intense nuclear pulse slams into Hamilton before he can even reach Godzilla, he explodes clean through several rooms of the Wolfram and Hart building before finally flying all the way outside and down to the street below!

WHAM!

Godzilla doesn't even give him time to try to get back up as he lunges out of the gaping hole that Hamilton's body made in the wall leading outside as Godzilla plummets back down once more landing directly on top of Hamilton making an earth shattering crater in the concrete beneath them! Godzilla then proceeds to punch Hamilton again and again smashing him down even farther into the hole with horrendous impact. When Godzilla is finished he jerks Hamilton back up out of the hole and holds his limp and beaten form up off the ground by his throat as his dorsal plates begin to glow. As if the Senior Partners knew what was about to happen next a dimensional vortex suddenly opens nearby as an invisible force practically rips Hamilton out of Godzilla's grasp! After that the vortex closes and all quiet once more.

The Senior Partners could not afford to lose Hamilton, they needed him. Especially in regards to keeping track of Angel in Los Angeles. Godzilla wonders what has happened to Hamilton for only a moment when he recalls the original reason why he entered the Wolfram and Hart building and then lumbers back inside. He remembers the girl's scent and follows it through the various floors of the building as he draws closer and closer. There are a few stray demons that try to attack him along the way as well as security guards of various inhuman kinds that try to prevent him from moving floor by floor but he tears his way through all of them undaunted. A pair of doors leading into a room near the top floor of the building suddenly explode inward interrupting what appears to be a sacrificial ceremony. The young girl in question is strapped down to some kind of altar while several demons and humans in bizarre ropes stand around her. Godzilla dispatches all of them quickly and easily enough and then walks over to the altar... but he is too late. The girl is still alive but she has only moments to live.

Her throat had been cut as part of some kind of blood ritual that was nothing more than a worship ceremony for some kind of strange demon deity. It was one of many sacrifices and ritual tributes that were performed regularly at all the various branches of Wolfram and Hart and it was as commonplace for them as sending a fax or posting a memo. The girl gasps for air uselessly as blood flows from her neck. Godzilla rips loose the shackles pinning her to the altar and then lays her down on the floor. The girl should have been terrified of Godzilla but is seemingly too preoccupied with simply trying to breathe to really care. Godzilla takes the young girl's hand in his own and stares into her eyes. A few short coughs and gasps later she is gone. Her hand then slips out of Godzilla's and falls to the floor.

Then suddenly a few feet behind Godzilla another vortex opens up and something that has happened only once before in recorded history takes place. One of the Senior Partners themselves takes physical form and materializes into our reality! It stands around seven feet tall and is draped in black robes with a large hood behind which no face can be seen. Apparently the Senior Partners were not pleased with what was done to Hamilton so one of them has decided to take care of Godzilla personally! But during the time it has taken for the dark entity to bring itself forth Godzilla has been summoning incredible amounts of power from within himself. As Godzilla rises to a vertical stance and turns around to face the Senior Partner his eyes blaze a bright blue and eventually turn pure white! His dorsal plates along with his entire body begin to glow as well as bolts of mystical lightning begin to shoot and arc off of him bouncing around the room! As the Senior Partner stares into Godzilla's face all he can see is pure unadulterated rage and the sudden realization of an incredible power not even the Senior Partners suspected Godzilla possessed...but the realization comes a little late.

KABOOM!

A terrible energy shockwave the likes of which has never been seen before explodes off of Godzilla's body! It is so intense that it forces the Senior Partner back out of our reality and completely obliterates the Salt Lake City branch of Wolfram and Hart from top to bottom as the entire building erupts into a firestorm and then crumbles to the ground in a pile of rubble! The last thing anyone that was still alive remembers seeing is Godzilla walking away from the devastation and off into the night.

Epilogue

At the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram and Hart Angel returns from another bloody crusade against evil obviously wearing the scars of battle as he throws down both a battle axe and a sword covered in blood and entrails as he walks into his main office.

"Still out fighting the good fight I see." Hamilton says suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't you ever knock?" Angel says in a frustrated tone as he turns to regard him.

"Being the liaison to the Senior Partners pretty much means I really don't have to."

"And obviously that little talk we had about staggering back at the rear didn't sink in did it. Would you care to hear just how much money you just cost this branch after your latest little adventure?" Hamilton goes on.

"Not as much as it's going to take to rebuild the Salt Lake City branch." Angel says sarcastically resulting in a brief look of shock from Hamilton.

"So, you heard about that huh, you know it would be great if you showed as much interest in the financial liabilities of your own firm."

"Actually I'm allot more interested in hearing about the little tussle you had with Godzilla while you were there. How did that work out for you anyway?" Angel asks walking up to Hamilton.

"...nothing I couldn't handle." Hamilton claims.

"Oh, I see. That's funny cause what I heard is that Godzilla mopped the floor with your empowered ***, faced off against one of the Senior Partners and leveled the place." Angel says with a slight smile.

A few moments of heated silence pass between the two of them with the anger and frustration evident on Hamilton's face.

"You just remember what I said before Angel." Hamilton says as he turns and walks away.

As he does so Angel can hear Hamilton cursing under his own breath which gets another smug grin from Angel as he watches Hamilton leave. As Hamilton walks out of Angel's office Spike is leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"Ohhh no they say he's got to go go go Godzilla..." Spike sings as Hamilton walks by.

Hamilton stops for a brief moment looking over his shoulder at Spike who is sporting a smartass grin. He then grumbles to himself as he turns back around and keeps on walking.

"Whats wrong? Don't like Blue Oyster Cult?" Spike says calling after Hamilton still smiling all the while.

THE END

In the next chapter Godzilla enters a small town in Kansas, and has an encounter with a powerful teenage boy who is destined to become a hero like no other!


End file.
